This application for an Academic Award describes a systematic research, clinical and educational program to be undertaken by the applicant, Dr. Neil Resnick, over a period of five years. Dr. Resnick is a well trained internist and geriatrician with special preparation for an academic career. Dr. John Rowe, Director of the Division on Aging of Harvard Medical School, will serve as Dr. Resnick's sponsor. The very substantial clinical and research resources of the Division on Aging will be available to the applicant to assure successful attainment of the goals of this award.